uniao de forças
by primnm
Summary: KMerlin e Arthur contam com a ajuda do ITPI para salvar a Gra Bretanha de um grande mal
1. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Tommy estava olhando com um olhar nostálgico para aquele lugar onde um dia já esteve trabalhando com os seus amigos mais chegados, ou melhor, os únicos que ele deixou se aproximar dele, agora ele estava ali como chefe do departamento que estava fechado desde a morte do seu chefe e consequentemente a sua saída e a de todos os seus amigos

-Nunca pensei que te veria nostálgico- Stalin declarou dando lhe um baita susto

\- Oi – ele o cumprimenta – até parece que você não estaria se tivesse trabalhado aqui e não apenas nos dado algumas ajudas eventuais

\- Pois parece que isso mudou – Stalin respondeu – já que fui convocado pelo novo capitão para ser o responsável pelas eventuais traduções agora em uma natureza oficial – completou rindo

\- Não acredito que estou de volta – Arabella os interrompe e vai os abraçar

\- Olha so se não é a nativa – Stalin brinca enquanto a abraça

\- Gostaria de saber... – Arabella ia perguntar sobre Eva mais foi interrompida pela chegada da mesma

\- Você não estaria querendo saber de mim estaria? – Eva chegou já indo de encontro a eles

\- É muito bom te ver de novo depois da nossa ultima aventura na Espanha – Stalin brinca com ela enquanto a abraçava e a levantava do chão

\- Também gostei muito de te ver Stalin – Eva responde –agora me coloca no chão – ela ordena a ele enquanto lhe da um tapinha no ombro

\- Com essa festa toda acho que ninguém sentiu minha falta – Sebastian chega fazendo beiçinho e todos vão ao seu encontro e dão um abraço coletivo

\- Que bom que todos voces chegaram mais cedo – Tommy declara – quero que fiquem sabendo que vamos ter mais tres companhriros

\- Carl e mais dois? – perguntou Sebastian querendo saber do companheiro que estava faltando

\- Não, infelizmente ele não aceitou voltar – Tommy explica

\- Porque? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo

\- Não entrou em detalhes – ele explica – so disse que se der certo vamos ficar sabendo logo

Quando nesse momento um rapaz de cabelos pretos e orelhas de abano chegou – interrompo?

\- Não, em absoluto – Tommy respondeu seja bem vindo

\- Essa é toda a equipe? – o recém chegado perguntou olhando para Stalin com para dizer fique quieto sobre mim

\- Não falta mais dois – o chefe respondeu

E menos de um minuto depois chega um rapaz loiro com ar de uma certa arrogância – ola

\- Ola – todos cumprimentam de volta

Quando ninguém fala mais nada o loiro pergunta – o que estamos esperando?

\- O ultimo... – Stalin estava respondendo quando um rapaz chega correndo esbaforido – por ele

\- Desculpe me perdi – ele se justifica – nunca estive na Holanda antes

\- Tudo bem – Tommy respondeu por todos – podemos começar pelas apresentaçoes – eu sou Tommy Mcconell sou norte irlandês e o novo capitão

\- É melhor ninguém irritar ele – Stalin brinca – porque ele é especialista em tiros

\- Ele chama Stalin Cruz – Tommy interrompe a brincadeira do rapaz – é brasileiro e especialista em idiomas

\- E não perde uma piada – completa Sebastian

\- Ele é Sebastian Berger alemão – Tommy conta – especialista em informática

E todos o s seus amigos pensam ao mesmo tempo viciado em jogo mas não falam nada

\- Eva Vittoria – e aponta para a sua paixão platônica – italiana e especialista na máfia italiana

\- E minha companheira de aventuras – Stalin brinca e recebe um olhar reprovador dela que faz ele fazer beiçinho

\- Arabella Seeger – ele começa – a nossa nativa...

\- A minha especialidade é a cara de pau – ela completou cortando o chefe

\- E eu achando que esse era meu sobrenome – Stalin brinca fazendo todos rirem

\- Então todos você s se conhecem – o mais atrasado de todos conclui

\- Sim todos trabalhamos aqui antes de ser fechado – Sebastian esclarece

\- Eu so vinha aqui da uns pitacos as vezes quando eles arranjavam uns russos, búlgaros entre outras figuras – Stalin o corrige

\- Continuando – Tommy retomou a palavra – este é Ozan Çelik turco

\- Com um certo problema com autoridade – o rapaz completa

-Então é dos nossos – Stalin fala em tom de brincadeira

\- Ele é sempre assim debochado? - o loiro pergunta

\- Só piora – Eva contou

\- Arthur Pendragon – Tommy coloca a Mao no ombro dele – inglês especialista em armas brancas

Nesse momento Merlin olha para Stalin e balança a cabeça negativamente e Stalin entende o recado

\- Merlin Whyatt – Tommy completa as apresentaçoes – norte irlandês e formado em medicina mas preferiu a policia

\- Você esta doido para fazer uma piada, não é? – Ozan perguntou para Stalin que estava fazendo varias caretas

\- Acredite se eu falar vou apanhar de todos – Stalin responde

\- Fala logo – Arabella o incentiva – mas cedo ou mais tarde você vai falar mesmo

\- Tudo bem – Stalin se rende – agora o que todos tem em comum e todos o encaram - somos todos malucos

\- Porque você acha que sou maluco? – Arthur pergunta de forma arrogante o que todos percebem e olham para Stalin

\- Simples porque pra ser policial a pessoa já tem que ser maluca – e pensa como ele não tinha mudado nada depois de tantos séculos – e pra sair dos seus lares para mudar pra tão longe pra ser policial tem que ser mais maluco ainda – completa no mesmo tom irônico de desde o começo do encontro

\- Se você acha isso porque você esta aqui, tão longe da sua terra natal? – Arthur insiste – ou será porque você não é como o seu homônimo que esta na lista dos bilionários do mundo e precisa trabalhar para viver

\- Bem que achei o nome familiar – Ozan comentou enquanto todo o resto da equipe ficava sem saber se respondia ou não aquele comentário

\- É ele –Eva respondeu depois que teve o consentimento dele que veio em forma de um aceno de cabeça

Arthur e Ozan ficaram chocados com a noticia mas Merlin não mexeu um músculo o que deixou todos intrigados

\- Sem querer por lenha na fogueira – Ozan perguntou – mas o que você esta fazendo aqui já que é um bilionário?

\- Não sei explicar – Stalin esclarece – mas com o tempo voces acostumam com o maluco mor aqui – completa com uma piada

\- Estou começando a achar que você realmente é o mais maluco de todos – Ozan concordou

\- Você não viu nada rapaz – Stalin declara e pega o celular

Apenas Arthur e Ozan não sabiam o que aquilo significava porem Merlin quando viu que todos os outros já estavam prontos para a foto levou os dois para junto deles permitindo que Stalin pudesse tirar a selfie que ele tanto gostava de tirar

\- Essa foto não vai parar nenhum site de fofoca não é? – Arthur perguntou ainda desconfiado dele – já que esta no instagram

\- Se alguém conseguir rackear alguma conta social dele – Sebastian esclarece – juro que quero ter aulas com ele

\- Porque? – Ozan e Arthur perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Calma gente –Stalin responde na frente de Sebastian – voces ainda vão ter muito tempo para descobrir as coisas sobre mim

Os antigos membros do departamentos estavam achando aquela conversa normal mas não a reação de Merlin que não estava junto aos dois no interrogatório em cima de Stalin

\- Cade o nosso polaco favorito? – Stalin pergunta sobre o responsável pela criação daquele departamento

\- Não vai poder vir hoje mas vai aparecer em breve – Tommy respondeu

\- Quem é esse polaco? – Merlin resolveu falar um pouco

\- É o chefe mor – Stalin esclarece


	2. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

\- Merlin – Stalin o chama no meio da rua

\- Oi – o rapaz respondeu

\- você não tem nada para me contar – o brasileiro declarou

\- Tenho? – o moreno perguntou em tom jocoso mas como Stalin respondeu apenas com um rabo de olho ele continuou – tudo bem – então começa a contar – os únicos que são os mesmos daquela época sou eu e você todos os outros renasceram e nenhum lembra de nada daquela época

\- E quem seriam eles? – Stalin perguntou pronto para ouvir os nomes de todos eles

\- Apenas os tres pendagrons – Merlin respondeu enquanto eles chegavam na porta do edifício onde ficava o trabalho deles – isso que eu tenha encontrado até agora

\- Arthur, Uther e Morgana? – Stalin perguntou

\- Não – Merlin o corrigiu enquanto pegavam o elevador – Arthur, Uther e Ygrine mas assim como Arthur eles também não lembram de nada

\- Mas a profecia não diz que ele iria voltar para salvar a Gra Bretanha? – Stalin estava confuso

\- Sim – Merlin concordou – mas ele ainda não esta pronto nem para ser um "guerreiro" que sempre foi sua característica mais forte quanto mais um governante

\- Sim, mas aqui abrange toda a Europa – Stalin continuava intrigado

\- Ele foi criado pela mãe na França desde pequeno depois que ela se divorciou de Uther – Merlin relatou – e aqui abrange os dois lugares que ele conhece como lar então...

\- Fez bem em ter posto ele aqui – Stalin concordou – mas vejo que ela foi mas esperta essa vez – ele completa em tom jocoso enquanto abriam a porta – acho que estamos atrasados Merlin – ele declara quando viu que todos já estavam lá

\- Não estão não – Tommy respondeu – mas agora posso relatar os detalhes do nosso primeiro caso – então começa o relato – houve assaltos em vários bancos em diversos países ao mesmo tempo: em dois bancos em São Pulo Brasil, um na Cidade do Mexico, no Mexico, dois bancos em São Francisco e Chicago, respectivamente, Estados Unidos ... – Tommy relatava sem tirar os olhos de Stalin que cada vez mais mudava de cor

\- Sem querer ser mal educado mas esses países não são nossa jurisdição, são? – Ozan perguntou

\- Calma, eu ainda não acabei – Tommy respondeu enquanto o resto da equipe com exceção do turco e de Arthur estavam preocupados com Stalin – o banco em Paris,França e o banco em Genebra, Suiça. Agora sim acabei

Quando ele acabou de relatar os bancos roubados Stalin desmoronou em uma cadeira em estado de choque – alguém morreu ou esta ferido?

\- Não - Tommy respondeu

\- Sebastian tem como você descobrir algo que esses roubos tenham em comum pelo computador

\- Só se eles tivessem o mesmo programa – o alemão respondeu

\- Você tem esse programa? - O brasileiro perguntou ainda em estado de choque

\- Tenho ele roda em qualquer tipo de sistema – o alemão respondeu cautelosamente – mas não bastaria a sua autorização mas teria que estar lá pessoalmente para instala-los

\- Então temos que pensar em outra estratégia para solucionar esse crime – Arthur comenta

\- não senhor – Stalin o corrige – Sebastian da um jeito de ensinar o todos como instalar porque cada um vai para um banco

\- Sem querer ser o do contra – Tommy o interrompe – mas não sei se conseguiria verba para esse tipo de investigação e você como faz parte dos dois lados não pode bancar os custos

\- Os custos não vão ser bancados por mim – Stalin o corrige – mas sim pelos bancos lesados – então Stalin pega uma folha de papel e ali anota todos os telefones dos presidentes dos bancos e entrega a Sebastian – se você quiser alguma informação sobre os sistemas dos bancos – e vai em direção a porta

\- Aonde você vai? – Arabella pergunta preocupada

\- Tomar um ar – ele respondeu batendo a porta atrás de si

\- Ele foi acabar com qualquer tipo de burocracia existente para nos mandar para os bancos – Merlin comentou logo assim que ele saiu

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca Merlin – Eva comentou concordando com ele

\- Então acho melhor tirar uma pequenas duvidas com os bancos – Sebastian informou – para poder ensinar a todos como instalar o programa e foi em direção ao telefone para começar a fazer as ligações

Depois de quase meia hora nas quais todos estavam cada vez mais agoniados devido ao fato que Sebastian não saia do telefone ele desligou e se dirigiu a eles

\- A menos que algum dos três novatos seja um as no computador – ele começa a explicar – eu e Arabella ficamos com a Suiça e o Mexico

\- Porque? – perguntou Arthur que estava se mostrando sempre o questionador

\- São os sistemas mais complicados – ele respondeu e ainda esclareceu – eles são bancos unicamente de investimentos então tem um sistema mais complexo os outros não que sejam mais fáceis mas são os bancos tradicionais mais são mais práticos

Então eles passam o resto do dia e boa parte da noite aprendendo como se instalava o programa com Sebastian

Stalin chegou pela manha com café da manha para todos e encontrou todos dormindo espalhados pelo escritório – bom dia

Todos dão um pulo e respondem ao mesmo tempo – bom dia

\- Trouxe café para todos – Stalin anunciou começando a entregar – chá inglês para Merlin, café turco para Ozan, capuccino italiano para Eva, café com chantilly para Arthur( nesse momento todos até Merlin o encaram enquanto Arthur pega o copo da Mao dele), café preto puro para o chefe já que não pode ser um irlandês se não vou ser demitido – e todos começam a rir – e para finalizar machiato para nossa nativa e café com leite para o Sebastian e roscas para todos

\- Pelo seu bom humor você acabou com todas e qualquer tipo de burocracia que impedia de nos mandar para os bancos – Merlin comentou enquanto tomava seu chá

\- Menino esperto – Stalin respondeu rindo

\- Então você esta convicto que todos aprendemos o que deveríamos para a instalação – Ozan comenta

\- Com certeza – ele confirmou – se não voces não teriam dormido aqui

\- E já que todos já tiraram suas duvidas também tenho uma – Arthur declarou

mas foi interrompido por Stalin- Já sei qual é como eu sabia qual era o café que voces tres tomavam já que eu não os conheço mas principalmente o seu

\- Sim – Arthur confirmou a contra gosto

\- Você com o tempo descobrira – e pisca um olho para ele

\- Você sempre dara essa resposta, não é? – Ozan perguntou ainda um pouco sonolento

\- Isso mesmo – ele concordou – agora posso saber quando vamos e quem vai para onde?

E todos se entreolham então para resolver quem iria responder a pergunta dele

\- Vamos assim que você conseguir nossas passagens – Eva respondeu

\- Então podemos ir já – foi a resposta que o brasileiro lhes deu – já estão esperando por voces no aeroporto – so preciso saber quem vai para onde

\- Eu vou para a Suiça – Sebastian tomou a palavra para si – a Arabella vai para o Mexico - ele completa lhe contando o que foi resolvido por todos horas antes – o Ozan vai para Paris, Merlin e Arthur para os Estados Unidos e Eva com o Tommy vão para o Brasil – e ninguém vai sair de lá até eu ter alguma pista para podermos ir de lá direto para um lugar especifico

Stalin não conseguiu não pensar que Merlin e Arthur mesmo depois de tantos séculos ainda eram muito unidos e que Eva e Tommy também sempre estavam por perto um para o outro mas conseguiu não falar nada nem mesmo em forma de piada – muito bem pensado por mim esta fechado e você vai monitorando enquanto isso da Suiça mesmo?

\- Isso mesmo – o alemão confirma – vou fazer tudo a partir do meu notebook

Então todos embarcaram para suas missões deixando apenas Stalin em Haia

\- Você realmente acha que eles serão capazes de fazer o trabalho no qual so o Sebastian é especialista – perguntou o chefe deles que chegou enquanto Stalin observava os aviões partirem

\- Acho sim – Stalin respondeu com o pensamento longe dali

Assim que todos chegaram em seus destinos foram direto cumprir suas tarefas e assim que prontas ligaram para sebastian e comunicaram o feito

\- Stalin tudo já foi instalado já estou fazendo a varredura – Sebastian liga para Stalin que estava no escritório deles e comunica

\- Toda e qualquer novidade me avise imediatamente – Stalin lhe pede

\- Apesar de não saber o que você pode fazer de tao imediato daí de Haia, pode deixar – Sebastian responde rindo

\- Você não sabe de nada inocente – Stalin declara em tom jocoso

Stalin então sai de lá com a intenção de ir para casa mas antes de chegar no seu carro não sabe o porque mas decide ir a pé para casa

E quando estava no meio do caminho Stalin pensa ter visto uma velha amiga passeando pela rua e vai atrás e consegue tirar uma foto dela sem que ela visse e quando olha para a foto percebe realmente era e resolve mostrar para Merlin quando encontrasse com este e balbucia – Morgana você também esta de volta

Quando ele já estava chegando em casa ainda em choque pelo que tinha visto e pensando como iria dar essa noticia para Merlin o telefone toca

\- Estava eu aqui fazendo o meu trabalho quando me deparei com uma coisa – Sebastian declara

\- Você não esta querendo fazer como o Arthur e me tentar, não é? – Stalin perguntou um tanto nervoso com aquela conversa

\- A piada foi mais forte - o alemão se justificou – achei uma coisa interessante vindo de todos os bancos

\- O que foi? – nessa altura ele estava subindo pelas paredes de nervoso

\- Não sei o que significa pois não conheço esse idioma mais estão todos vindo para ca e preciso de você aqui também

\- Já estou chegando ai também – ele lhe comunica e desliga o telefone sem lhe dar chance de falar nada

Quando ele chegou já encontrou por lá Ozan que como ele estava perto da Suíça

\- Oi para todos – ele os cumprimenta – onde esta o que você achou? – ele perguntou já indo de encontro ao alemão

\- Esta aqui – Sebastian mostra o que achou no notebook

\- Você provavelmente nunca acharia isso em lugar nenhum na internet – Stalin comenta depois de analisar o que estava vendo

\- Porque? – perguntou os dois ao mesmo tempo

\- Isso é bretao – ele respondeu ainda chocado

\- Quem fala bretão nos dias de hoje?– Sebastian comentou

\- alem de mim? – Stalin pergunta

\- Pelo visto ele não é o unico - Ozan pergunta e aponta pa Stalin que esta concentrado olhando para a tela do notebook

Sebastian por um acaso você não teria nesse seu super amigo aqui – e aponta para o note – um programa de reconhecimento facial?

\- O que você tem em mente? – Sebastian pergunta intrigado

\- Você tem um suspeito não é? – perguntou Ozan

Stalin riu como resposta e respondeu ao alemão – se eu scanear uma foto ele acharia ele não apenas nas redes de ex –presidiarios mas também em redes sociais até como pano de fundo nas fotos?

\- Tenho sim – ele respodeu e Stalin respirou fundo – até faz isso tudo mas vai levar horas e tem que muito nítida a face dele

Então Stalin pega o celular vai ate a foto em questão e lhe mostra – essa serve?

\- Serve sim – o rapaz pega o celular e scaneia a foto em questão – agora é so esperar

\- Que você conhece ele é obvio a pergunta é se você sabe quem é não seria mais fácil ir atrás dele começando por onde o viu pela ultima vez

\- Era para ele estar morto – Stalin respondeu e viu que deixou os dois mais confusos

\- Então porque você desconfia dele? – o turco insiste

\- Porque ele tinha todas as características compatíveis com o caso – o rapaz responde – sem contar que nunca fomos la muito chegados isso pra ser educado

Horas depois quando todo o resto da equipe estava entrando pela porta Sebastian declara – achei Ele não tem registro em nenhum banco de dados – ele começa a explicar como você disse so foram achadas fotos dele como pano de fundo

\- Eu sabia – ele balbuciou entre os dentes – alguma dessas fotos tem essa moça nelas? – e aponta para ela

\- Seria cúmplice dele? – perguntou Ozan

\- Não sei – respondeu distraidamente

\- Na verdade são em todas as fotos – Sebastian respondeu

\- O que esta acontecendo? – Tommy foi o primeiro dos recém chegados a se pronunciar

\- Pelo visto acharam algo – Eva comenta

\- Aonde foi a ultima foto? – ele pergunta a Sebastian

Depois de alguns instante este responde – Em Haia

\- Otimo estamos voltando para casa – Stalin comunica a todos

\- Posso saber como temos certeza que esse individuo que você esta suspeitando realmente é o culpado pelo roubo nos seus bancos? – Arthur perguntou

Stalin ao mesmo tempo que pensava em como ele tinha ficado tão questionador olhava para Merlin esperando que ele olhasse de volta

\- Tem nome esse suspeito? – Eva perguntou interrompendo seus pensamentos

\- Não sei – Sebastian e Ozan responderam ao mesmo tempo

\- Agravaine – Merlin então olhou para ele – e como sei que é ele que cometeu esse crime?

Todos com exeçao de Merlin balança a cabeça afirmativamente e emitem um sonoro – sim

\- Primeiramente ele quer vingança – ele começa a explicar – ele sabe falar bretão, que foi o idioma que você achou na sua busca – fala olhando para Sebastian e este faz que sim com a cabeça

\- Isso é circunstancial – Arabela se pronuncia pela primeira vez o interrompendo

\- Era para ele estar morto – Merlin a interrompe

\- Então você também o conhece – Ozan comenta

\- Vamos colocar assim – Stalin declara os interrompendo – se eu estiver errado eu faço o que voces quiserem por um bom tempo

\- quer saber de uma coisa – Tommy os interrompe – se você se responsabilizar – Stalin balança a cabeça afirmativamente – e como ele que é a principal vitima do crime esta dizendo que ele é o culpado vamos obedece-lo e voltar para casa

\- Isso mesmo bom menino – Stalin não resisti e faz a piada

Assim que chegaram em Haia foram direto para o escritório – pronto estamos em casa como vamos acha-lo? – Arthur pergunta

Merlin olhou para ele como se perguntasse se iriam usar magia mas recebeu um movimento negativo de cabeça

\- Sebastian do meu coração – ele chama o amigo – ache aonde a moça esta morando ou hospedada

Então Sebastian foi para seu computador porem antes de começar a pesquisa declarou – não tenho o nome dela

\- Morgana – Stalin respondeu de pronto fazendo Merlin dar um pulo involuntário que ninguém reparou – porem não sei o seu sobrenome

\- Já é melhor que nada – Sebastian completou

Enquanto Sebastian começava sua pesquisa Merlin olhou incisivamente para Stalin que fez uma careta como se dissesse depois conversamos

\- Enquanto esperamos a pesquisa de Sebastian ficar pronta que tal voces me contarem o que acharam da viagem de voces – ele sugeriu mas como uma piada do que com uma pergunta séria

-Eu já conhecia lá – Ozan e Sebastian responderam ao mesmo tempo

\- O Brasil é um pais muito bonito - Eva respondeu

\- É um país para se ir com calma não no bate volta – Tommy completou

\- Achei São Francisco bem legal – Merlin respondeu ainda tentando falar com ele através de caras e bocas

\- A Cidade do Mexico por falta de uma palavra mais adequada é exótica – Arabella responde com um sorriso

\- Pois eu só vi neve em Chicago – Arthur respondeu carrancudo ao contrario de todos os outros que estava m super simpáticos

\- Vou te inscrever num concurso sobre simpatia – Stalin brinca – tenho certeza que você ganha rapaz

estavam todos se controlando para não começar a rir quando Sebastian solta um grito – achei ela acabou de mudar para a cidade e esta morando na mesma rua que você, no prédio em frente mas precisamente

\- Otimo – Stalin responde – alguma chance de encontrar o Agravaine – e quando ele pronuncia o nome Agravaine não consegue evitar a careta que fez

\- Hoje é seu dia de sorte – Sebastian declarou – pelas câmeras das ruas esta mostrando que ele esta na calçada do seu prédio como se estivesse esperando por algo

Então Stalin vai ao encontro do alemão para ver a foto que estava sendo descrita para ele

Eu vou primeiro – ele comunica aos outros

\- Não acho uma boa ideia – Ozan declarou – já que evidentemente voces dois tem um passado

\- Não se preocupe – ele o tranquiliza – eu não mato ninguém

\- Isso é verdade – Eva concorda

\- Nos so vamos te dar uns 15 minutos de dianteira – Tommy comunica

\- Ele não esta mais aqui – Stalin anuncia ao telefonar para Sebastian

\- E agora? – Sebastian estava perguntando quando foi interrompido

\- Acabei de ter uma ideia – ele fala para o alemão – depois na hora que voces chegarem eu conto – respondeu enquanto via Morgana sair do prédio

\- Morgana – ele a gritou e atravessou a rua e lhe deu um baita susto

\- Eu te conheço? – ela perguntou olhando para ele

Quando ele olhou para aqueles profundos olhos verdes teve certeza de que ela não se lembrava de nada assim como Arthur

\- Não – ele respondeu com seu melhor sorriso – mas gostaria muito que a senhorita me respondesse algumas perguntas

\- Pode perguntar – Morgana respondeu sem saber o porque mas sentiu que poderia confiar naquele estranho tão simpatico

\- Você conhece esse homem? – e lhe mostra a foto de Agravaine

Ela olha para a foto e responde – já vi ele varias vezes mas não fui apresentada – e para de falar de repente - Porque?

\- Continue – ele a incentiva – fale o que você ia dizer

Depois de pensar por um momento ela resolve falar- Tive a impressão que ele estava me perseguindo

Quando nesse momento Stalin vê Merlin chegando junto com os outros e teve uma ideia que se desse errado iria apanhar muito e mesmo se desse certo iria apanhar muito do mesmo jeito

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou e olha na mesma direção que ele estava olhando e vê um rapaz moreno de orelhas grandes e sente o seu coração bater mais forte e leva um susto com aquilo e se pergunta o porque daquilo já que nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes

Merlin quando viu Morgana também sentiu seu coração bater mais forte mas se perguntou o porque

\- Eu tive uma ideia que pode me custar uma surra – ele respondeu no momento em que todos se aproximaram - Alguem viu ele por aí? – Stalin perguntou tentando não ter que expor sua ideia

\- Não – eles responderam todos ao mesmo tempo – ele deve ter se escondido para não chamar a atençao

\- Mas você não disse que teve uma ideia – Arabela pergunta

\- Tive sim – ele confirma

\- Então fale – declarou Arthur

\- Como vou dizer – ele pensa a melhor maneira para dizer a sua ideia – tenho certeza que se ele ver você com o Merlin ele vai sair da onde quer que ele esteja

Morgana e Merlin sentiram um frio na barriga ao ouvirem tal ideia

\- Porque o Merlin? – Arthur perguntou como se estivesse ofendido de não ser ele o escolhido

Stalin que estava cansado contou até dez mentalmente mas foi impedido de responder por Ozan declarou – porque o tal sujeito conhece o Merlin

\- Exatamente – Stalin achou aquela interrupção providencial

\- Você não esta insinuando que devemos dar a entender para o tal infeliz que estamos juntos romanticamente falando, esta? – Morgana ainda estava em choque

\- Menina esperta – ele respondeu com um largo sorriso

\- Mas ele já deve ter visto todos aqui – ela tenta se esquivar da ideia com argumentos lógicos – ele não vai acreditar nessa farsa

\- Correçao – ele a interrompe – se ele estiver vendo ele so esta vendo voces no meio de muita gente pode considerar como uma "turma" sem contar que ele vai me responsabilizar por isso mas já voces dois sem mais ninguém por perto já é outra historia – como ninguém falou nada – ele continuou – agora voces tratem de ir para um lugar onde os namorados frequentem mas que seja movimentado

Então marcaram para aquele mesmo dia mas a noite no lugar mais badalado da cidade nesse quisito

Antes de irem embora Stalin fala para Morgana através de gestos para beijar Merlin e Morgana começa a rir sem saber o porque

Merlin estava no apartamento onde morava em companhia dos rapazes do grupo se arrumando e colocando os aparelhos necessários para gravar tudo o que aconteceria por lá

\- Pronto – Sebastian declara assim que acaba de colocar os aparelhos

Nesse momento Stalin aparece com uma camisa bem bonita para ele

\- O que você acha que esta fazendo? – Merlin perguntou

\- Você tem um encontro, rapaz – o brasileiro declara – e se você não reparou a moça é linda

\- Com certeza – Ozan, Sebastian e Arthur declararam ao mesmo tempo

\- Você não acha? – Arthur perguntou perplexo ao chefe

\- Ele so tem olhos para uma mulher – Stalin responde pelo chefe

\- Stalin – Tommy o interrompe

\- Afinal, quem vai ficar por perto caso o Agravaine apareça?- Merlin perguntou mudando de assunto

\- Eu e o Ozan – Stalin respondeu resolvendo por todos – agora pare de enrolar e vai para o seu encontro, rapaz – ele brinca

\- Porque eu aceitei isso? – Morgana perguntou a sua amiga

\- Por dois motivos – Gwen respondeu – um porque você ficou muito impressionada com um deles e quer ficar livre do homem que você acha que te persegue e pelo visto eles também

\- É verdade – Morgana concorda mesmo a contragosto

Chegando ao lugar combinado eles ficaram escondidos esperando Morgana aparecer e quando esta apareceu Stalin não resisti e brinca – olha so Merlin que encontro você arrumou

\- Ela esta ainda mais linda – Ozan concorda o que deixou Merlin com ciúmes mesmo a contragosto

\- Então vamos lá – Merlin tentou mostrar indiferença mas foi em vão

Conforme Merlin ia na direção de Morgana Stalin o seguia e conseguiu fazer os mesmos gestos de mais cedo para ela o beijar e esta o responde novamente com um sorriso

\- essa historia e mais enrolada do que se imagina, não? – Ozan pergunta chegando por trás de Stalin

\- Você nem imagina – Este responde voltando e levando o turco junto para o esconderijo deles

Enquanto isso Morgana e Merlin se aproximam cada vez mais e dizendo para si mesmo que aquilo era apenas porque Stalin havia "sugerido" ela o puxa para o que ela planejou no inicio ser um selinho se transformou em um longo e apaixonado beijo

\- Aleluia – Stalin solta um berro espontâneo ao ver aquela cena, se esquecendo da presença de Ozan. Mas para sorte dele ele falou em português e o turco não entendeu, porem este lhe envia um olhar enviesado – esquece

\- Olha la – Ozan que estava observando as redondezas com um binóculo aponta para o homem que estava no outro lado da rua

Stalin entao olha para a direção que Ozan mencionou e se depara com Agravaine e sentiu um misto de raiva e curiosidade pois queria saber o como ele tinha chegado ali – temos que esperar ele fazer algo já que espionar não é crime – ele diz como os dentes cerrados

\- Sou seu fa – Ozan declara

\- Porque? – Stalin pergunta genuinamente curioso

\- Se eu tivesse no seu lugar não sei se teria esse alto controle todo – ele responde e Stalin sorri

\- Acredite sangue frio e auto controle foi o que mais teve na minha educação – ele responde

\- Não sabia que brasileiros eram assim – Ozan comenta

\- E não são – Stalin sorri e completa – mais as pessoas que mais conviveram comigo eram assim e não eram brasileiras mais sim europeus e se lembra daqueles homens que de um jeito ou de outro marcaram tanto a sua vida

\- Ah – Ozan emiti isso como resposta – ele esta atravessando a rua e se encaminhando em direção dos dois

\- Estou vendo – ele concorda com o turco – vamos esperar ele se enforcar sozinho – e quando ele vê o turco olhando confuso para ele complementa – esquece

\- Como você pode ter algum envolvimento romântico com esse sujeitinho depois dele ter quase te matado Morgana – Agravaine chega na mesa esbravejando no momento em que os dois estavam quase se beijando de novo

-Como é que é? – ela perguntou levando um susto com a aproximação daquele homem que ela sabia que a estava seguindo

\- Se não fosse por Morgause ele teria te matado – ele explica com toda calma enquanto Merlin mudava de cor

Morgana enquanto Agravaine falava olhava para Merlin e percebeu a reação dele – se explique melhor – disse se dirigindo a Agravaine

Te conto tudo mais longe desse ser – ele declara – não so dele mais também do amigo dele que tenho certeza que foi cúmplice dele nessa historia toda e de como me vinguei dele

\- Tudo bem eu vou com você – ela declara

Merlin quando viu que ela ia se levantar ele entrou em pânico, pois ele sabia que em alguma parte do cérebro de Morgana o que lhe causou uma dor no coraçao ela reconhecer aquelas acusações e porque ele precisava que ele revelasse alguma coisa para poder prende-lo

\- Que droga – Stalin berra ao ouvir aquilo e ver Morgana se levantar e o acompanhar

\- Vou atrás deles – Ozan declara – ele não me conhece

\- Tudo bem – Stalin declara e completa – obrigado

Assim que atravessam a rua e se sentam Morgana pergunta sem rodeios – o que você quer me dizer?

Quando Agravaine fez menção de abraça-la ela o cortou – vai direto ao assunto – Agravaine que estava acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento não estranhou aquilo

\- Eu roubei muito dinheiro dos bancos do Stalin – ele confessa o crime

Ozan faz menção de prende-lo mais Morgana faz sinal para ele esperar um pouco e ele a atende já que ela conseguiu ajuda-los a resolver o crime

\- E o que mais? – ela pergunta – conte-me tudo você se vingou do Stalin o roubando debaixo do seu nariz e?

\- Você não se lembra, não é? – ele perguntou – você não se lembra que o Merlin te envenenou e que se não fosse pela Morgause você teria morrido

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba no coração de Morgana

Ozan ao ouvir aquilo ficou chocado ao saber que seu companheiro de trabalho tentou matar uma pessoa

\- E como o Stalin teria sido seu cúmplice? – ela insiste mesmo assim

\- Primeiramente ele viu ele te envenenar e não fez nada – ele explica – e depois ele nunca ficou do seu lado e tenho certeza que pelo contrario tenha passado informações para eles

\- Mesmo depois disso eu ainda continuei falando com ele? – ela pergunta enquanto tentava absorver aquelas informações

\- Não sei porque – ele confessa – mas é verdade

Nesse momento Ozan envia um olhar para ele avisando que iria leva-lo e ela concorda com a cabeça

\- Você esta preso pelo roubo aos bancos – ele comunica o levantando e o algemando

\- Quem vai interroga-lo? – Arthur pergunta

Stalin olha para Merlin e Ozan olha para os dois

\- Ele costuma se sentir intimidado por mulheres poderosas – Stalin finalmente declara se lembrando de como Morgana o tratava

\- Então ta, nós duas vamos nos revezar – Eva declarou

Ozan então faz sinal de que queria falar com Merlin e Stalin e então os dois ficam para trás enquanto os outros iam tratar de outros assuntos

\- O que foi? – Merlin perguntou vendo que o assunto era serio

\- Esse homem disse que você tentou matar a Morgana e que você foi no mínimo conivente – Ozan explica com um semblante preocupado

\- Ele falou isso para ela? – Merlin perguntou tentado parecer indiferente

\- Contou sim – ele confirma – e isso é verdade?

Um olhou para o outro sem saber o que falar então Stalin pronunciou – olha é uma historia longa assim que ele estiver na cadeia te conto tudo pode ser?

\- Nós te contamos tudo – Merlin o corrige quando ambos ficam olhando para ele

\- E acho que se voces quiserem ter qualquer tipo de relação com ela algum dia é melhor inclui-la nessa conversa – Ozan os aconselha

\- Por mim não tem problema – Stalin respondeu

\- Pois se tratando de mim – Merlin explica – se você já vai querer nos internar ela alem disso vai querer me esfolar

Tommy entrou com um laptop em outra sala de interrogatório onde Morgana estava sentada esperando por ele

\- É so contar o que aconteceu hoje no bar? – ela perguntou assim que ele se sentou

\- Sim – ele confirmou - mais se você quiser contar por escrito pode acelerar esse processo

\- Tudo bem – ela concorda – cadê o papel e a caneta

\- Melhor ainda – e lhe passa o computador que ele já estava abrindo enquanto conversavam – escreve aqui

Assim que ela acabou seu relato por escrito meia hora depois – e agora?

\- Vou imprimir – ele explica – e você assina

\- Vamos ser breves – Eva começou o interrogatório – já que você confessou ter roubado os bancos

\- Eu não sei do que a senhora esta falando – ele se faz de desentendido

\- Você confessou para a senhora Lafey que roubou os bancos do senhor Cruz – ela explica calmamente

\- eu não sei o que a senhora ouviu mas garanto que não vai dar em nada já que voces não tem provas – ele respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios

\- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Eva tentou manter a calma

\- Porque duvido que o seu agente tenha gravado essa conversa – ele declara triunfante – e duvido que a Morgana deponha contra mim depois do que contei para ela

Quando nesse momento Arabela da tres pancadinhas na porta e entra – Eva tem um minutinho?

\- Claro – ela respondeu e se levantou para ir de encontro a Arabela e depois de fechar a porta atrás de si declarou – estava precisando sair dali

\- Ele esta te irritando muito? – a holandesa perguntou e depois que Eva emitiu um som de afirmação ela continuou – aqui esta uma copia do depoimento que Morgana acabou de dar afirmando que ele é o culpado pelo assalto aos bancos

Eva pegou o documento com sentimento de alivio porque aquilo estava chegando ao fim – vamos acabar logo com isso – e volta a entrar na sala

\- Senhor Agravaine – ela começa – sabe que documento é esse?

\- Não – ele responde sarcástico – como poderia saber? – finaliza triunfamente

\- Não tem problema te conto – Eva responde segurando o riso da arrogância dele – isso é a copia do depoimento da Morgana e sabe o que diz aqui?

\- Sei – ele estava cada vez mais confiante

Eva levou um susto com a confiança dele mas resolveu dar corda para ele – então me diga o que esta escrito

\- Que ela não sabe de nada não ouviu nada e que voces estão me prendendo aqui sem motivos – ele responde num tom triunfante

\- Tudo bem eu leio para você – Eva declarou com um sorriso nos lábios – eu Morgana Lafey declaro que o senhor Agravaine Duboc confessou para mim no dia de hoje que era culpado de ter roubado os bancos do senhor Stalin cruz tendo como motivação vingança

Agravaine ficou pálido com aquela revelação

\- Quer que eu continue? – ela perguntou segurando o riso – ela fala umas coisas interessantes sobre você quer que eu leia um trecho para você?

\- Não – ele respondeu trincando os dentes

\- Então você esta pronto para assinar a confissão e acabar com essa lenga lenga? – a italiana perguntou

Agravaine não respondeu mas mesmo assim Eva lhe entrega uma folha e uma caneta para ele escrever sua confissão

Agravaine desolado se vendo sem esperança para sair daquela situação transcreve sua confissão

Eva volta para o salão onde todos ficam e declara – ele assinou a confissão e agora vai ser levado para a penitenciaria

\- Tenho que reconhecer que você é bom nisso – Arthur deu o braço a torcer

\- É isso mesmo – Stalin brinca – eu ouvi um elogio partindo dele? Ou foi uma alucinação? – completa com a piada

Todos começam a rir mas antes que pudessem ter tempo de responder Morgana aparece na frente deles e pergunta – posso falar com voces dois? – e aponta para Stalin e Merlin

\- Claro – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo

\- Podemos usar uma das salas de interrogatório? – Stalin se dirige a Tommy

\- Pode sim – o norte irlandês deixa

E assim que eles começam a se dirigir aonde fica a sala de interrogatório Ozan os interrompe – posso participar dessa conversa

Morgana encara o turco e depois olha para os dois e como os dois não se manifestam – tudo bem você merece

\- Assim também quero participar dessa conversa- Arthur se adianta

Nesse momento Merlin olha para Stalin com um olhar de pânico e Morgana repara nisso e acha aquilo muito curioso

\- Não isso é apenas entre nos quatro bonitão – Stalin responde se aproximando do inglês e lhe dando um tapinha de leve no rosto

E antes que Arthur pudesse reagir aquele gesto Tommy e Sebastian chegaram ao lado dele e fizeram sinal para os quatro seguirem seus rumos

Ao chegarem na porta da sala Stalin sugere – acho melhor você acompanhar daqui de fora Ozan

\- Porque? – o turco pergunta achando que poderia estar sendo excluído

\- A situação pode ficar feia lá dentro –Merlin explica

\- é para sua segurança rapaz – Stalin completmenta

\- Estou começando a ficar com medo – Ozan brinca

\- Acho que você deveria mesmo – Morgana os interrompe – afinal você ouviu a mesma coisa que eu

\- Calma é so você não beber nada – Stalin brinca

\- Stalin – Merlin berra com ele

\- Então você admite que é verdade – Ozan estava chocado com aquilo

\- Envenenada – Morgana sussurra

Então Stalin empurra Merlin e Morgana para dentro da sala e entra atrás deles e fecha a porta

\- quem começa? – Morgana pergunta depois que Stalin e Merlin ficam olhando um para a cara do outro por um tempo

\- Não sei como contar nem por onde começar – Merlin responde com voz pesarosa

\- Que tal pela minha tentativa de assassinato – Morgana sugere

Antes que Merlin tivesse tempo de se pronunciar Stalin pula na frente- vamos começar pelo inicio ou seja por mim so espero que o turco ali não morra de susto

\- Bem vamos lá – Stalin começou vou contar tudo depois demonstro tudo bem – depois que Morgana assentiu ele continuou – desde a lembrança mais antiga que eu tenho eu consigo fazer algumas coisas que as pessoas não costumam levar a serio pelo contrario se puderem te internam procurei todos os livros que existiam li tudo que podia até que um dia resolvi me aventurar a fazer algo grande já que não sabia a data certa – tem um acesso de tosse – resolvi ir para antes da corte do rei Arthur já que muitos relatos falavam dessa epoca – nesse momento tanto Morgana como Ozan ficam com os olhos esbugalhados – e fui so que errei nas contas e fui parar na época em que a magia já era proibida depois do grande expurgo, na corte do rei Uther, , que era seu pai, quatro anos antes desse Uther morrer, a minha intenção era pesquisar toda a biblioteca dele ou melhor disseca-la e ir embora sem ser descoberto por ninguém já que se eu fosse descoberto seria preso e queimado vivo – Morgana nesse momento engoliu em seco sentindo uma sensação estranha - tudo ia bem até um dia eu estava saindo da biblioteca e indo para onde estava escondido quando ouvi alguém me gritando era você ou a sua vida naquela época de o nome que você quiser queria saber quem eu era e o que queria e ai inventei uma historia qualquer que foi recontada para os dois então tive permissão para ficar no castelo

\- Essa parte agora é minha – Merlin interrompe

\- Antes de você começar – Morgana o interrompe – qual foi a mentira

\- Na verdade foi mais uma omissao – Stalin conta – disse que era de um reino muito muito longe dali e que tinha ido para la para ser uma espécie de aprendiz

\- Algumas semanas depois desse ocorrido – Merlin começou – também fui para lá por causa do mesmo problema para ser guiado pelo medico de lá o Gaius – nesse momento tanto Stalin quanto Merlin tem momento nostalgia lembrando do velho medico – e acabei me tornando um empregado particular do famoso rei Arthur Tudo ia bem com o tempo nos tornamos um grupo de amigos nós e mais a sua secretaria particular que até então também era a sua melhor amiga – então olha para Stalin

-Sempre nos metiamos em confusões e os outros ajudavam a sair dos problemas até que um dia em um torneio de justas, os quais o Arthur adorava por sinal, ele finalmente perdeu uma daquelas batalhas entediantes – Morgana nesse momento esboça um meio sorriso o que não passou desapercebido por nenhum dos tres – então descobriu se que esse ser maravilhoso que o havia vencido era uma mulher, nós dois principalmente achamos ainda melhor por causa desse detalhe

\- Nesse momento ela se comportou naturalmente – Merlin o interrompe – depois do torneio ela foi embora

-Porem, ela voltou a te procurar algumas semanas depois e te convenceu, se aproveitando dos seus problemas com Uther, a ajudar a mata-lo – nesse momento Morgana esbugalha seus olhos verdes – vou explicar melhor ela lançou um feitiço com a sua ajuda so que ela esqueceu de te avisar que a única maneira de quebrar o feitiço era te matando já que ele estava guardado dentro de voce

\- E quem era essa mulher – Morgana o interrompe gritando assustando o turco que estava tão envolto naquela historia

\- Sua meia irma – Merlin respondeu - mas na época se acreditava que ela era sua ima por completo

\- Você quer saber ou não do envenenamento? – Stalin interrompe a conversa dos dois e com o balançar de cabeça afirmativo dela ele continua o relato – com exceção de nos tres e de Arthur estavam todos em sono profundo por causa do feitiço

-Tá eu guardava o feitiço dentro de mim mais porque voces tres não dormiram? – ela perguntou intrigada como se estivesse lendo a mente de Ozan

\- Porque não estávamos dentro do castelo quando o feitiço foi lançado – Stalin respondeu – num dado momento...

\- Eu deixei voces tres com o Uther – Merlin o interrompe – e fui atrás de um amigo que servia como uma espécie de mentor – Stalin então olha para ele de rabo de olho – tudo bem era um dragão essa especie de mentor era um dragão e ele me garantiu que a única maneira de acabar com esse feitiço em questão era te matando eu relutei bastante mas acabei fazendo Mas quando te convenci a tomar o veneno fiz um acordo com a sua irma e fiz uma troca com ela eu dava o nome do veneno para ela te dar um antídoto e ela quebrava o feitiço

Ozan no outro lado do vidro estava chocado

\- Então tinha uma outra maneira de quebrar o feitiço – ela comenta num sussurro tentando engolir uma vontade incontrolável de chorar – e você onde entra nessa historia? – se dirige a Stalin

\- Sim – Stalin confessou

\- Mas na hora não podíamos arriscar - Merlin se defende

\- Continue Stalin – Morgana corta Merlin – porque você foi acusado de ser omisso

\- Porque quando ele te deu o veneno – Stalin explica depois de ver que Merlin estava sofrendo mais do que queria com aquela conversa – eu estava no mesmo recinto e não impedi

\- Porque não impediu? – ela insistiu na pergunta

\- Eu sei que você acha que não existe desculpa para isso e até concordo com você – ele responde com dor no coração – mas naquela hora eu estava lutando contra o feitiço e ele infelizmente estava ganhando a guerra

\- Mesmo nesse estado voce sabia o que ele estava fazendo quando me deu o veneno? – ela perguntou com o coração sangrando com aquela conversa

\- Certeza não tinha – ele confessa – mas desconfiei quando ele insistiu para você beber a água

\- Agua – ela sussurra e depois de alguns instantes já com a voz normalizada perguntou e como ficou depois

Ozan que estava observando tudo de fora estava sensibilizado com a dor de Morgana pois ele tinha visto de perto a atração irresistível que Morgana teve com Merlin e da confiança instantânea que ela sentiu por Stalin

\- Sua irma a levou embora e por durante mais ou menos um ano ela te ensinou muito sobre magia – Merlin declarou – mas juntamente com isso ela te colocou contra todos nós o único que ela não conseguiu não sei porque foi ele

\- Não sabe eu te conto – Stalin declarou para descontrair um pouco aquele clima pesado que havia se instalado ali – porque eu sou mais bonito, charmoso e boa pinta das redondezas

Todos tiveram uma crise de riso do nada fazendo com que Stalin conseguisse atingir seu intuito

\- Quero uma resposta concreta, porque não me virei contra você? – Morgana perguntou depois que passou o acesso de riso

\- Porque – Stalin pensou – durante o tempo em que você havia sumido eu resolvi voltar para casa quando sua querida irma me sequestrou – nesse momento todos estavam olhando para ele surpresos mas o mais surpreso de todos era Merlin que não sabia daquela parte da historia – ela queria que você aprendesse magia tendo como cobaia algum dos seus "traidores" em vários dos feitiços

\- eu não sabia dessa parte – Merlin comentou olhando para ele chocado com aquela revelação

\- Ela não sabia que eu tinha magia... – ele continuou depois de dar um sorriso amarelo para Merlin

\- E eu sabia? – Morgana perguntou intrigada com o rumo da conversa

\- Até então não sabia, pelo menos nunca demonstrou saber – ele continuou – ate que um dia depois de uma das aulas dela eu estava todo ensanguentado deixado la na minha cela preso por cima pelas mãos quando eu estava tratando das minhas feridas quando você apareceu do nada e me viu fazendo um feitiço

\- E como você tem tanta certeza que eu não contei a verdade para ela? Não vai querer me convencer que foi pelos seus lindos olhos azuis – ela perguntou

Stalin então fez uma careta como de uma criança chorando e disse – sua feia

\- Para de tentar me enrolar – Morgana o corta tentando não rir da careta dele

Ozan naquele momento entendeu o porque ela não ficou contra ele não era apenas por causas de feitiços e magia e sim pelo efeito que causava nas pessoas

\- Bem como minha simpatia não serve como resposta – Stalin tentava parecer normal – pode ser pelo fato de a partir daquele dia no qual fui pego não te ensinava magia como ela mais passei a te passar alguns pobres conhecimentos – nesse momento ela lhe enviou um olhar enviesado o que fez todos segurarem o riso inclusive os dois – ou se foi porque nunca me envolvi nas brigas de voces sempre fiquei em cima do muro como se diz hoje em dia. O motivo certo não sei

\- Continua a historia – ela insistiu

\- depois desse período - Merlin escolheu bem as palavras – você voltou e começou a tramar com a sua irma vários planos para assumir o trono como você deve presumir todos deram errados

\- E não queria matar voces? – ela se dirige a Merlin

\- No inicio so ao Merlin e ao Uther – Stalin se intrometeu- O Arthur foi apenas depois que você descobriu que era sua meia irma e poderia assumir o trono

\- E quais eram os planos antes de se descobrir isso? – ela estava muito curiosa

\- Manipular o Arthur – Stalin respondeu deixando Merlin pasmo – se não desse certo você assumiria já que era mais conhecida por eles do que a sua irma

\- Porem – ela insinua

\- No meio do caminho você descobriu que também era filha de Uther – ele respondeu – e com o tempo e o veneno de sua irma você começou a cobiçar o lugar dele começando a tecer planos para destrui-lo também

\- Continue – ela incentiva

\- Houve uma ocasião em que voces quase conseguiram – ele a obedece – so que ao invés disso sua irma ficou gravemente ferida ai a coisa piorou porque alem disso tudo você jurou vingança

\- Você não fala nada? – ela se dirige a Merlin

\- Ele é muito mais bem informado – ele explica – sem falar que estou descobrindo muita coisa agora

\- Ele não te contava nada na época? – ela estava verdadeiramente surpresa

\- Não – Stalin responde no lugar do amigo – do mesmo jeito que não contava nada dele para você Mas vamos continuar sua irma ainda não tinha morrido você encontrou esse ser que acabamos de prender e percebendo que ele estava apaixonado por você Você o usou para entrar la dentro afinal ele era tio de Arthur

\- Nessa época já não morava no castelo certo? – ela perguntou so para confirmar – mas morava aonde?

\- Num casebre no meio da mata – Stalin nesse momento percebeu que Merlin lhe enviava um olhar fulminante mas continua – so não chovia la dentro por causa dos feitiços proteção

\- Pelo visto você frenquentava muito a casa dela – Merlin comenta mas Stalin percebe que aquilo era mais por ciúme do que por "traição"

\- Você acha que qual era o motivo que ele gostava tanto de mim – ele provoca – bem continuando – sua irma como já estava morrendo te convenceu a mata-la e ao mesmo tempo lançar um feitiço sobre Camelot já que estava vulnerável já que Uther ainda era o rei mas já tinha chutado o pau da barraca

\- Porque? – ela perguntou

\- Porque você o traiu preferindo ficar do lado da sua irma – Merlin finalmente se pronuncia

E o que aconteceu? – ela ignora a informação de Merlin

\- Como todos os outros planos falharam – Stalin informou – depois disso por mais de um ano voces dois armaram vários planos que não deram em nada mas durante esse período eu tive certeza de uma coisa

\- O que? – ela o questiona

\- Essa guerra so continuou por duas razoes que para mim idiotas – ele revela

\- Quais? - ela lhe da corda

-A sede de vingança e a teimosia dos quatro – os dois o ficaram encarando – bem voltando durante esse período você trouxe de volta dos mortos um dos nossos amigos que havia morrido durante o feitiço que chamo da morte da sua irma – como ela não o interrompe ele continua – e você ficou com ele la no seu casebre para ensina-lo tudo o que você tinha que fazer para destruir Arthur se aproveitando do fato dele ter tido um affair com sua ex melhor amiga

No momento em que ele revelou que ela tinha ficado sozinha no seu casebre com um homem Merlin tentou disfarçar seu ciúme mas Stalin e Ozan reparam

\- E porque você não tentou nos persuadir? – perguntou Morgana

\- Porque pelas leis da natureza ou da magia ou das duas – Stalin explica so posso aconselhar ate puxar a orelha as vezes mas não interferir nas decisões das pessoas

\- E quando você não concordava com a gente o que você fazia? – ela estava sinceramente curiosa

\- Simplesmente não participava ou sumia quando chegava a se tornar uma batalha que mas parecia uma guerra – ele conclui – mas aonde paramos mesmo

\- No amigo morto – ela o recorda

\- Ah sim – ele se recorda – não muito tempo depois houve uma dessas batalhas apocalípticas na qual esse ser que acabou de ser preso morreu e depois disso ninguém sabe como você ficou presa durante dois anos dentro de um poço juntamente com um filhote de dragão que salvou sua vida logo depois da batalha

\- Então isso era verdade? – Merlin começou a se sentir culpado por não ter acreditado naquilo na época

\- Sim – ele confirma – mas continuando você sempre acreditou que o mandante do sequestro era o seu irmão e ninguém conseguia dissuadi-la disso

\- E não foi ele? - ela perguntou

\- Claro que não – Merlin foi enfático – ele nunca faria isso

\- Então quem foi? – ela insiste na pergunta

\- Um mercenário que depois que você conseguiu fugir ele tentou matar o Arthur também – Merlin respondeu

\- E que você matou – Stalin completou se esquecendo por um momento que Ozan estava lá fora e nesse momento Merlin fez um sinal para ele o lembrando que Ozan estava lá fora

\- Já era – ele respondeu sacudindo a Mao – bom voltando depois disso houve mais alguns planos furados até que houve a ultima e derradeira batalha apocalíptica na qual dizimou quase todo mundo incluindo você

Morgana engoliu em seco aquela informaçao

Nesse momento Stalin faz um sinal para Ozan entrar e este obedece obedientemente – oi

\- Chegou a hora de provar isso tudo o que eu relatei nessas ultimas horas – Stalin explica

\- E como você planeja fazer isso? – Ozan perguntou

Ao invés de responder Stalin pega a Mao do turco e de Morgana e olha para Merlin que balança a cabeça afirmativamente

Então Stalin fecha os olhos respira fundo e quando eles dão pela coisa se veem no meio de uma floresta

\- Aonde estamos? – perguntou Morgana assustada com aquilo

\- Em Camelot – Merrlin responde com ar de nostalgia

\- E voces vão nos apresentar o lugar? – perguntou Ozan ainda assustado

\- É arriscado – Merlin os interrompe

\- Porque? – insistiu Morgana

\- Porque não podemos ser vistos por nós mesmos – respondeu Merlin – bem no caso nós dois – e apontou para Morgana

\- Podemos voltar agora? – perguntou Stalin que estava preocupado em ser visto por alguém

Quando eles voltaram e já estavam de volta na sala de interrogatório Morgana declara – tenho uma pergunta ou seria duas, não sei – se dirigindo a Stalin e ignorando Merlin o que não passou desapercebido por todos

\- Pergunta milady? –Stalin então faz uma reverencia em tom de brincadeira

\- alguém nessa historia parece com essa pessoa? – Morgana pergunta pegando o celular e lhe mostrando uma foto de uma moça

\- Sim é a gwen – Stalin confirma

\- Não sei porque mas acho que o nosso querido Arthur tem algo haver com isso – o turco comenta

\- Sim – dessa vez é Merlin quem responde – é o famoso Rei Arthur

\- Você acha que você se acha tanto porque – brincou Stalin e todos começaram a rir com a piada


	3. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

\- Qual é o caso dessa vez? – Stalin pergunta ao chegar ao escritório

-Dessa vez o roubo foi a umas certas empresas de cosméticos - Arthur provoca

\- Engraçadinho você – Stalin retruca depois trocar olhares com Eva e se certificar que não era daquilo que se tratava

\- Voces dois podem parar com a implicância mutua – Tommy os interrompe

\- Eu não estou implicando com ninguém – Stalin tenta se justificar m as é interompido pela cara feia que o norte irlandês o envia

\- Na verdade ainda não comuniquei qual era o caso – ele continuou

\- Na verdade fui eu quem os convoquei aqui – o chefe polonês os interrompe entrando na sala na companhia de Morgana– na verdade se trata da apresentação da advogada que vai acessora-los daqui para frente e de um sequestro

Nesse momento Stalin vai ate Morgana e lhe da um forte abraço a pegando de surpresa e enquanto retribuía o abraço mandou um olhar gélido para Merlin o que não passou desapercebido por ele

\- Seja bem vinda – os outros a cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Obrigada pessoal – ela responde com seu melhor sorriso ao se desvencilhar de Stalin

-Agora mande o sequestro – Arthur declara – precisamos de um caso de verdade

\- Na verdade eu so estou trazendo esse caso para voces porque vi como voces conseguiram desenrolar o caso do roubo ao banco com eficiência – ele começa a explicar o caso e todos começam a sentir uma dor de barriga com medo que vinha a seguir

\- você esta acabando com a gente quem foi sequestrado – Sebastian o interrompe

\- Parente de quem foi sequestrado? – Arabela completa o raciocínio já nervosa

\- Foi a Ebru – o polonês respondeu impassível

\- Mas afinal quem é Ebru? – Arthur começou a formular a pergunta quando todos se viraram a viram Ozan sem cor

\- Ela é o que sua? – Merlin perguntou enquanto Eva entregava um copo com água para o turco

\- Foi minha namorada – Ozan respondeu ainda pálido

\- Se ela é sua ex porque?... - Arthur começou a formular a pergunta

\- Ela não é apenas sua ex – Stalin o corta no meio do comentário - você ainda é apaixonado por ela, não é?

Ozan devido a conversa na qual havia participado a poucos dias sabia que não conseguiria engana-lo – sim

\- Sera que posso continuar contando os detalhes do caso? – o chefe os corta

\- Por favor – Tommy o incentiva

\- Na verdade – ele continua – a policia não tem muitos detalhes sobre o caso so se sabe que ela estava indo para o trabalho ontem e ate agora ninguém mais a viu ate agora

\- Quem garante que ela simplesmente não foi embora? – Arthur pergunta e quando todos o ficaram encarando ele completa – o que foi gente nós somos da policia temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades

\- Independentemente do que tenha acontecido nos temos que investigar – Eva o corta

\- Já temos algum suspeito em caso de ser realmente sequestro – a holandesa perguntou tomando as rédeas da conversa

\- Ainda não – o polonês respondeu

\- Vamos começar do inicio - Morgana se intromete – ela mora aonde? Trabalha no que?

\- Até onde sei mora em Istambul e é medica – Ozan conta

\- Então vamos para lá – Stalin decretou

\- Eu preferia quando o expresso oriente chegava até aqui – Stalin comenta ao saírem do avião se espreguiçando – era muito mais confortavel

\- Isso entrega a sua idade – Sebastian brinca

\- Aonde sua ex mora e trabalha – Tommy os interrompe

\- Espero que ainda sejam os mesmos lugares – Ozan comenta

\- Nós também – Arthur completa

\- Tinha o nome dos moradores no numero do interfone - Ozan comenta quando eles viram a esquina da rua onde ela morava e apontando para prédio em questao

-Então vamos ver se o sobre nome dela ainda esta lá – Merlin comenta indo em direção ao prédio onde a refém morava

\- Vamos ver – Merlin comenta olhando para os nomes colados no interfone – aqui esta – comenta ao ver o nome colado ali – ela ainda mora aqui – declara ao voltar ao encontro deles

\- Já é alguma coisa – Sebastian fala – você não teria ficado por um acaso total com uma copia da chave da casa dela teria? – todos ficam o encarando espantados – o que foi gente pouparia um trabalhão enquanto voces interrogam a vizinhança

\- Seria uma ótima ideia – Morgana o interrompe – mais so temos um que fala turco e não acredito que todos no prédio falem inglês

\- Na verdade temos dois – Eva a corrige – nosso amigo aqui fala turco também – e aponta para Stalin que faz uma careta como resposta

\- Vamos lá – Tommy declara indo em direção a entrada do prédio e sendo seguido por todos os outros

Depois de varias horas todos se encontram no lado de fora do prédio com excessao de Stalin

\- Fala que alguém conseguiu algo – Ozan chega pedindo

\- Infelizmente não – Morgana respondeu e todos concordaram

Ozan ficou muito triste com aquela revelação

\- Eu consegui – Stalin chegou contando alegremente – mas não sei se vamos conseguir grandes coisas com essa informação

\- fala logo – Ozan os interrompe

\- Calma, rapaz – Stalin o aconselha – nao consegui muita coisa

\- Para de enrolar e fala logo – Morgana já estava ficando nervosa também

\- Uma senhora viu um sedã espreitando sua ex já fazia uns dias – Stalin finalmente conta – sempre chegava com ela e so saia na hora que ela saia de casa

\- Como você conseguiu tanta coisa? - Tommy perguntou – tem uns que batiam a porta na minha cara nem me deixando falar

\- Isso aconteceu com todo mundo eu acho - Merlin o corrige e todos concordam com a cabeça

\- Os turcos não confiam em gringos – Stalin explica – principalmente os que não falam o turco

\- Nem nesses eles costumam confiar – Ozan complementa

\- Mas como eu sou bonito simpatico e carismático... – Stalin então foi interrompido

\- Alguma chance do nativo ou do narcisista conseguir as filmagens das câmeras da rua? – Sebastian pergunta ainda rindo da piada de Stalin

\- Eu ainda acho mais fácil o Ozan – Stalin comenta – afinal ele é o nativo

\- Vou tentar – Ozan responde já se dirigindo para o carro

Enquanto quase todos iam para seus carros Morgana segura Merlin e Stalin e pergunta – voces não deveriam ter resolvido esse caso já?

\- não podemos usar nossos poderes assim a torto e a direito – Merlin tenta explicar mais ainda sofria de nervosismo quando ficava perto dela

\- Em falar de poderes – Stalin declara – nesse momento não os podemos usar – quando ele viu o olhar interrogativo de Morgana voltado para ele continuou – com o tempo você vai entender o seu pode vir a ser muito útil

Merlin ficou olhando para ele chocado com os rumos do raciocínio dele

\- Você por um acaso pretende me reensinar? – ela perguntou surpresa pela aquela possibilidade

\- Claro que nós vamos – ele responde e aponta para Merlin cujo olhar se cruza com o dela naquele mesmo instante

\- Cla... Claro – ele respondeu meio gago

Mas são interrompidos por Tommy – voces não vem

\- Estamos indo – Stalin que era o único que não tinha se abalado com aquela conversa responde

\- Será que ele vai conseguir? – Arthur pergunta ao ver Ozan discutindo com o chefe da policia de Istambul as portas fechadas

\- Espero que consiga se não tudo vai ficar bem mais difícil – Sebastian comenta

\- Você não pode ajudar? – Arthur pergunta a Stalin – já que você fala turco

\- Se ele que é turco esta com dificuldade eu então não tenho chance - Stalin explica enquanto Morgana lhe enviava olhares insistentes

Quando nesse momento Ozan sai da sala com uma expressão inexpressiva então todos vão ao seu encontro

\- não ouse em nos deixar nessa aflição – Stalin anunciou quebrando o silencio e todos o ficaram encarando de cara feia e este por sua vez fez uma expressão de inocência

\- Stalin – tods as mulheres falaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Não tudo bem – Ozan falou – ate mesmo porque consegui as câmeras de segurança da redondeza toda

\- então porque essa cara de enterro rapaz? – Arthur então se intrometeu na conversa

\- Porque vou ficar devendo um favor pra ele – Ozan explica

\- E isso não é bom, não é? – perguntou Tommy que conhecia bem aquele tipo de pessoas

\- Não nada bom – Ozan concorda balançando a cabeça

Nesse momento um policial se aproxima deles e vai ate Ozan e lhe entrega uma caixa cheia de DVDs

Quando este afastou o turco entrega a caixa para Sebastian – por favor seja rápido

Sebastian balança a cabeça afirmativamente ao pegar a caixa e vai fazer o que foi designado

Ele levou cerca de uma hora para conseguir localizar as imagens de que necessitava mas para Ozan pareceu levar horas

– consegui – o alemão enfim gritou – aqui esta o momento em que ela foi sequestrada

Então todos se aproximaram e ele mostrou com o dedo o que eles precisavam ver

\- Você sabe quem são eles? – Arabela se dirige a Ozan

\- Não nunca os vi antes – Ozan explica desanimado

Já Stalin que os achou familiar – da para aproximar a imagem? – pede

\- Claro – o policial então o atende e aproxima a fisionomia dos sequestradores

\- Você os conhece? – Eva pergunta

\- Eu não me surpreenderia nada com isso – Arthur se intromete

\- Pode ser que sim – ele concorda - me deixem pensar um pouco imprimi para mim

\- Claro – então Sebastian lhe entrega a folha com a foto dos meliantes

então se senta em uma cadeira e fica olhando para aquela foto por vários minutos o que para os outros pareceu ser horas a fio

\- Afinal você os conhece ou não – Ozan finalmente pergunta em tom desesperado

\- Se você quer saber se eu sei quem eles são – Stalin responde – sei mas se sei onde encontra-los infelizmente não

\- Sim mas quem são – foi a vez de Morgana se mostrar nervosa

\- eu os conheci como capangas dos pais do pessoal que cresceu comigo – ele finalmente explica

\- E aonde podemos encontra-los – Tommy pergunta

\- Aí é que esta – Stalin continua – eu não faço a mínima ideia

\- Mas pelo menos você sabe o nome ou apelido de algum deles – Merlin insistiu

e Stalin balança a cabeça negativamente – infelizmente não

-O jeito é jogar esses rostos no sistema e ver o que a gente consegue – Sebastian se pronunciou pela primeira vez

Entao Stalin lhe entrega as fotos mas mesmo assim continuou pensativo

\- Sebastian se concentra na Europa porque se não todos alguns são europeus – finalmente dispara – apesar de tentarem disfarçar o sotaque

\- Sebastian comece pelo leste europeu – Arabella sugere – eles tem o péssimo costume de produzir esse tipo de gente

\- concordo – Stalin concorda com a holandesa

Depois de algum tempo Sebastian declara – achei algo...

\- Porem – Morgana pergunta

\- Eles foram dados como desaparecidos – Sebastian completa

\- Que ótimo – Arthur fala em tom de sarcasmo

\- Mas quem sao eles – Tommy interrompe o inglês

\- São três mercenários búlgaros – o alemão responde

Nesse momento todos olham para ozan que estava se segurando para não chorar e todos sentem compaixão por ele

\- Abre a porta – Morgana bate a porta do quarto de hotel de Stalin

\- Calma – stalin abre a porta passando a mao pelo olho para espantar o sono – assim você vai colocar a porta abaixo

\- O que aconteceu comigo – ela dispara entrando no quarto dele depois que ele levanta uma sobrancelha como se não estivesse entendendo ela completa – tive um sonho ou um pesadelo muito estranho

\- Conte – ele a incentiva – conte tudo o que você lembrar do sonho pode ajudar na resolução do caso

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que tem a haver com o caso – Morgana pergunta ainda mais confusa

\- primeiramente você não estaria aqui apavorada se não fosse – ele explica – se não no máximo você estaria encucada mas não falaria nada ate que acontecesse algo que remetesse ao sonho. Agora fale

\- Era uma sala de cirurgia clandestina, ou pelo menos parecia uma, e tinha um homem apontando uma arma para uma pessoa vestida com aquelas roupas próprias de cirurgia - ela relata

\- Algum desses homens se parecem com os homens das fotos – ele pergunta forçando a memoria dela

\- esta tudo um pouco borrado – ela responde em tom frustrado

\- Tudo bem – ele tenta conforta-la passando a mao no ombro dela – e do local

\- Era um galpão muito grande – ela começa – com varias janelas

\- Era de estrutura de metal ou de tijolo – ele a incita – o que se dava para ver do lado de fora da janela

\- tijolo – ela recomeça – do lado de fora tinha muito matagal

\- Mas nada – ele fica gesticulando – nada bem lá no fundo

\- tem sim parece uma mesquita – Stalin esta começando a perceber que aquilo a estava deixando exausta mas não podia deixar ela parar

\- Se te mostrar algumas fotos das mesquitas de Istanbul você conseguiria reconhecer

\- espero que sim – ela estava com uma voz exausta

Entao ele começa a lhe mostrar as fotos e depois de alguns minutos analisando as fotos que ele lhe havia mostrado

\- É esta – ela então aponta para a foto da mesquita azul

\- essa é a mesquita azul – ele lhe informa então se levanta e vai em direção da porta

\- Aonde você vai – ela pergunta ao ver que ele estava saindo do quarto

\- Indo falar com o Sebastian para tentar localizar esse galpão

\- mas você vai falar o que pra ele quando ele perguntar como você teve acesso a essa informação já que o Sebastian não estava naquela sala de interrogatório– ela perguntou – sabe vou te contar um segredo a Morgana sonhou ou melhor teve essa premonição

\- Claro que não – e lhe envia um largo sorriso – vou inventar alguma coisa na hora. Agora vamos

\- Claro – Morgana então vencida pela curiosidade se rende e vai atrás dele

\- Sebastian, sebastian – Stalin quase derruba a porta do quarto de Sebastian

\- O que foi – o alemão respondeu passando a mao pelo rosto tentando espantar o sono - o que aconteceu – perguntou novamente quando viu que Morgana também estava presente

\- Ve se você consegue localizar algum galpão que tenha vista para essa mesquita – o brasileiro explica

\- Se você tiver uma direção otimiza o nosso tempo – o alemão explica

\- do sul – Morgana responde por Stalin

\- O que devo colocar no relatório do final do caso se isso der certo – Sebastian pergunta

Depois de trocar olhares com Morgana ele finalmente declara – o que você quiser o que você achar mais plausível

\- Porque a verdade é falta de cogitação – o policial completou

Os dois começaram a rir como resposta – vamos deixar você trabalhar – Stalin declara se levantando junto com Morgana para ir embora

\- sabe a pior parte – Sebastian continua quando eles já estavam no limiar da porta – com certeza o Merlin e o Ozan sabem a resposta

\- Porque você acha que eles sabem – Morgana perguntou intrigada

\- so se eu estiver muito enganado isso tem haver com a reunião de vocês na sala de interrogatório - ele declara enquanto começava a varredura solicitada

-Menino esperto – Stalin respondeu e Morgana ficou encarando ele sem entender nada – o que foi não conto nada mais não nego a verdade

Essa ultima parte fez morgana sentir um estranho sentimento de familiaridade

\- Mas agora esta na hora de por a mao na massa – stalin declara interrompendo os devaneios dela

\- Vou falar com Ozan – ele declara quando já estavam no corredor

\- Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia – ela perguntou ainda em duvida – mas se não der em nada ele vai ficar muito muito triste

\- e se não falarmos ele independente do resultado quando ele ficar sabendo ele vai querer voar no nosso pescoço – Stalin responde quando viu com o canto dos olhos Merlin na porta de seu quarto entao foi em direção ao quarto de Ozan e bate em sua porta

\- O que foi – rapaz responde –aconteceu alguma novidade

\- Posso entrar – ele perguntou entao o turco da passagem para ele passar

Quando Morgana estava se encaminhando para seu quarto ouve uma voz masculina lhe perguntando – você sonhou com o cativeiro da Ebru, não foi

Morgana entao se vira e se depara com Merlin a poucos centímetros dela

\- Não é da sua conta – ela cospe as palavras em tom raivoso que fez ele lembrar a antiga Morgana, porem dessa vez não se deixou intimidar

Entao ela se virou para abrir a porta de seu quarto mas de repente sente um puxão pela mao e quando se deu por si estava envolvida em um beijo apaixonado com ele mas como ainda estava muito confusa o repeliu depois de alguns segundos o afastando e lhe dando um tapa logo em seguida

Enquanto Merlin levou a mao ao rosto e se recuperou do susto que o tapa lhe causou ela correu e entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta e nesse momento Merlin não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que lhe brotou no rosto

\- Voces tiveram alguma pista – ozan pergunta assim que ele fecha a porta atrás de si

\- sim – ele começa - já esta tudo com Sebastian para ele localizar o possível cativeiro

\- Foi por magia não foi – ele pergunta e Stalin balança a cabeça afirmativamente

\- Agora você fica calmo e esperemos o resultado das pesquisas do nosso alemao favorito Stalin tenta descontrair

\- essa parte é agonizante – o turco comenta

\- Porque você não se assumiu apaixonado por ela ao invés de ir embora para Haia – Stalin pergunta na lata

Ozan o encara por um tempo como se estivesse tentando perscrutar alguma coisa entao responde – houve um tempo que ate achei que a tinha esquecido mas quando a recebi a noticia do sequestro dela me dei conta de que estava mentindo para mim mesmo

\- mesmo sem pedir vou te dar um conselho – Stalin declara de supetão – quando essa situação se resolver abra seu coração com ela

\- Morgana – Sebastian chama a antiga feiticeira batendo na porta de seu quarto

\- Oi – ela responde abrindo a porta e quando se certificou que se tratava do especialista em informática perguntou – alguma novidade

\- Sim – e lhe mostra uma foto – seria esse lugar que vocês acham que é o esconderijo

\- É sim – ela respondeu depois de estudar a foto por alguns instantes

\- não se preocupe que nao vou perguntar como vocês chegaram nessa conclusão – sebastian comentou

\- Obrigada – ela agradece e lhe da um largo sorriso

Meia hora depois estavam, todos reunidos no saguão do hotel

\- Vamos – Arthur pergunta – estou doido para entrar em ação

\- Vamos sim – Tommy responde

Quando chegaram e invadiram o local do suposto sequestro se depararam com uma cirurgia em andamento e quando os bandidos perceberam o que estava acontecendo um deles fez ebru de refém com um revolver em sua cabeça – joguem a suas armas se não a mato agora mesmo – e todos com exceção de Arthur e Merlin que estava entrando pelas janelas de tras portanto estava nas costas dele obedeceram

E os outros três bandidos foram se certificar que eles não tinham armas escondidas

Merlin vai de finiho e consegue dar coronhada em um dos outros três e Stalin quando viu fez sinal para o que estava perto dele mostrando a cena e Tommy que estava ao seu .lado conseguiu rende-lo

E com dois rendidos todos partiram pra cima do terceiro

\- Agora é a sua vez de jogar a arma no chão – Arthur declara colocando a arma nas costas do bandido que estava fazendo a medica de refém

O bandido fica surpreso ao se dar conta que também havia sido rendido e acaba se rendendo e soltando Ebru que foi ao encontro de Ozan imediatamente sem pestanejar e este a abraça

Saindo dali Ozan levou Ebru para casa e ambos ficaram em o tempo todo

\- fala logo Ozan – ela quebrou o silencio ao entrar em seu apartamento – esse seu silencio esta me deixando ainda mais nervosa

\- Quem disse que tenho algo para falar– ele pergunta com um ar de inocência

Depois de lhe lançar um olhar enviesado ela responde – sera porque eu te conheço a anos

\- Só se vc me prometer que não vai me expulsar daqui – ele arriscou e ela emitiu um grunhido de concordância – venha comigo para a Holanda

Essa ultima chamou a atenção de ebru a fazendo voltar para ele – o que – ela sussurra chocada e com o coração acelerado

Essa reaçao dela fez com que ele tomasse coragem e se aproximasse dela e repetiu – venha comigo para a Holanda – e nisso não resiste e lhe da um beijo apaixonado

Depois de alguns segundos ela se desvencilha dele se afasta e pergunta – porque porque eu largaria tudo aqui para ir atrás de você na Holanda

\- E porque não – ele lhe devolve a pergunta

\- Porque voce não volta para Turquia – Ebru estava fazendo de tudo para fugir daquela conversa

\- Eu assumi um compromisso com eles – ele explica

Aproveitando essa deixa ela completa – eu também tenho um compromisso com o hospital

\- Tenho uma proposta – ele insisti

\- Qual – ela perguntou num misto de curiosa e resignada pois sabia que ele não iria para de falar

\- Tira férias e vem comigo – ele explica – se você não se adaptar e você volta, que tal

\- Voce é insistente – ela comenta

\- Muito – ele concorda se aproximando dela novamente – por favor aceite

Quando ela olha dentro dos olhos azuis dele ela percebe que nunca se perdoaria se não fosse entao se rende – tudo bem eu vou mais de ferias unicamente

\- Tudo bem – ele entao abre um sorriso e lhe da um outro beijo apaixonado


End file.
